


Flowers in his hair

by smileforirish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Depression, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Pretending, Universe Alteration, Victim!Louis, Werewolves, protective!liam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileforirish/pseuds/smileforirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nie rozumie wielu rzeczy, między innymi dlaczego nowy narzeczony jego matki tak bardzo go nienawidzi, dlaczego jego przyjaciel Stan chodzi z tak pustą dziewczyną i przede wszystkim, dlaczego Liam uznaje go za cały swój świat. Z tą ostatnią nie chce jednak walczyć.</p><p>Czyli: Liam od pierwszego dnia wie, że Louis to ten jedyny, a Louis ma po prostu dużo problemów na głowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in his hair

**Author's Note:**

> Oto kolejny shot, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie będzie on tak lubiany jak cokolwiek z Larrym, aczkolwiek musiałam to napisać. A Liam i Louis pasowali to tej roli idealnie, więc mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko ktoś zainteresowany się tutaj znajdzie i to przeczyta.
> 
> Jak zawsze bardzo proszę o wszelkie notki, komentarze, to bardzo motywuje!  
> Możecie go również znaleźć na moim tumblr: www.smileforirish.tumblr.com :)

1.  
Po raz pierwszy trafił na to miejsce, kiedy uciekał przed swoim przyszłym ojczymem. Niby go nie gonił, Louis sam uciekł w obawie, że mężczyzna podniesie na niego rękę.   
Nie, nie był tchórzem, ale nie chciał też tłumaczyć się mamie, dlaczego nagle ma podbite oko, kiedy ta wraca do domu.  
Biegł więc przed siebie, aż nie skręcił w polną drogę. Szybko zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie w zasadzie jest, jednak widząc przerzedzające się drzewa, postanowił iść przed siebie. Otarł zasychające łzy z policzków, wchodząc na niewielką polanę, która mimo wczesnej wiosny była pełna kwiatów. Bez większego namysłu opadł na wielki kamień kilka stóp od linii drzew, skubiąc płatki jednej ze stokrotek. Było chłodno, przez co nieco się trząsł, ale nie miał teraz odwagi wrócić do domu.   
Przelotnie zerknął na zegarek w komórce, widząc, że jego mama powinna być w domu za jakieś pół godziny. Wiedział też, że jej narzeczony nie odważy się zrobić mu niczego, kiedy ona będzie w pobliżu. Zdecydował się więc przeczekać ten czas, obejmując ramiona i nieco szczękając zębami. Z chwili na chwilę było coraz chłodniej, przez co pocierał skostniałymi palcami nagą skórę przedramion, przeklinając się, że zmienił w domu sweter na zwykły t-shirt. Pociągnął nosem, rozglądając się po oświetlonej zachodzącym słońcem okolicy, dostrzegając w krzakach ciemny kształt. Wpatrywał się w zwierze wielkimi oczami, nie będąc pewien czy to sen. Wielki wilk jednak nie ruszył się ani na milimetr, zatrzygł lekko uszami, jakby chciał się z nim przywitać, po czym ponownie opuścił łeb na łapy, wpatrując się w niego.  
\- Okej, Louis. Spokojnie. To wilk. Dziki, wielki, groźny wilk. Ale nic Ci nie zrobi. Bez gwałtownych ruchów – wyszeptał do siebie drżącym z zimna i emocji głosem.   
Po chwili usłyszał szelest i odgłos łap, przez co gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w stronę podchodzącego zwierzęcia. Było ogromne, zdecydowanie większe niż Louis mógł sobie wyobrażać, że będzie. Jego sierść była szarobrązowa, ciemne oczy błyszczały w świetle ostatnich promieni słonecznych.   
\- N-nie rób mi krzywdy, proszę – wychrypiał, nie będąc nawet w stanie się poruszyć. Instynkt ucieczki? Organizm Louisa zdawał się nie słyszeć o takim pojęciu.   
Wilk zatrzymał się dwa kroki od nastolatka, uważnie mu się przyglądając. W końcu pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, wtulając swoje wielkie ciało w mniejsze. Louis sapnął zaskoczony, niemal tracąc równowagę. Czy ten nadnaturalnie wielki wilk właśnie się do niego łasił?  
\- Nie masz wścieklizny, prawda? – wyszeptał, nim niepewnie ułożył dłoń na miękkiej sierści na jego karku. Wilk zaskomlał cicho, nim wtulił pysk w jego klatkę piersiową, niemal całkowicie okrywając teraz Louisa. Chłopak nie oponował, zbyt zszokowany.  
Chociaż było mu ciepło, przynajmniej nie trząsł się jak galareta.  
\- Skąd tyś się wziął, hmmm? – zapytał cicho, drapiąc go po szyi, co zauważył, że zwierzakowi się podoba. Zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się jakim cholera jasna cudem skończył na polanie z przerośniętym dzikim zwierzęciem, które może go zaraz rozszarpać na strzępy?   
W sumie, nie musiałby ukrywać się przed przyszłym ojczymem, który nienawidził go z całego serca. Louis był rozdarty, bo mężczyzna wspaniale traktował jego matkę i siostry, jedynie na niego był wrogo nastawiony. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, niczego złego mu nie zrobił. W sumie to nawet ledwo z nim kiedykolwiek rozmawiał bez bycia osądzanym czy ośmieszanym. No, chyba że przesłodzone rozmowy przy Jay się liczą, ale Louis nie sądził, by tak było.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz mnie rozszarpać? – zapytał po chwili jakby z nutką nadziei, na co wilk prychnął cicho, patrząc mu w oczy. Louis poczuł dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku, które postanowił zignorować.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął, sądząc, że wilk w jakiś dziwny sposób zrozumiał co ten do niego mówił i chciał go za to zganić. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.   
\- Czuję się jak w jakiejś dziwnej książce, wiesz takiej z serii „Ja i mój przyjaciel wilk”. Możemy być przyjaciółmi? Nie mam tu przyjaciół. Znaczy mam, jednego, ale znalazł sobie dziewczynę i cóż… wygląda na to, że jest ponad to. Tak więc… Co ty na to? Będziemy kumplami? – zapytał, na co wilk zamruczał, szturchając go w klatkę piersiową – Boże, może życie skończyło na etapie rozmowy z dzikimi zwierzętami. Jak pieprzony doktor Dolittle. Tomlinson, powinni zamknąć się w pokoju bez klamek – mruknął sam do siebie, kręcąc głową.   
Po chwili ciszy spojrzał na zegarek, stwierdzając, że powinien już wracać do domu, jego mama powinna już wrócić.  
\- Ummm… Czy jako dobry kumpel odprowadzisz mnie do drogi? Tak jakby nie wiem gdzie jestem – poprosił, w nadziei że jednak wilk zrozumie.   
O dziwo zwierzak odsunął się, pozwalając chłopakowi wstać i ruszył w stronę lasu, skąd przyszedł Louis. Po kilku minutach byli już przy głównej drodze.  
\- Wow. Dzięki stary – uśmiechnął się, kucając – możesz przyjść tam jutro? Znaczy wiesz, i tak tam pewnie skończę, więc… nie ważne. Trzymaj się i uważaj, podobno kilkoro myśliwych zabrało się na polowania – dodał, nim ostatni raz podrapał go za uchem i wrócił do domu.  
\- Louis! Na miłość boską gdzie ty się szlajasz?! – od progu powitał go krzyk zmartwionej matki. Louis posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech, całując lekko w policzek.  
\- Po prostu potrzebowałem powietrza – skłamał gładko, nie spoglądając nawet na Troya. Wszedł po schodach do swojego pokoju, gdzie od razu wskoczył pod prysznic. Gorąca woda idealnie rozluźniła jego mięśnie, chociaż w głowie wciąż miał dziwne zachowanie wilka. A może tylko mu się przywidziało? Tak, było zimno, co jeśli stracił przytomność i to wszystko mu się przyśniło?  
Nie pozostanie mu nic innego jak wrócić jutro na polanę i to sprawdzić.

2.  
Następnego dnia oczywiście obudził się z katarem i bolącym gardłem. Mimo to, wolał nie wchodzić w wojnę z Troyem już od samego rana, dlatego wziął gorący prysznic, założył na siebie ciepły, szary sweter i jeansy a na stopy o dziwo skarpetki. Zbiegł na dół, zgarniając przygotowany przez mamę lunch i pocałował ją w policzek.  
\- Dzień dobry! – wychrypiał, na co kobieta spojrzała na niego badawczo. Przyłożyła mu dłoń do czoła, wzdychając kiedy wyczuła podwyższoną temperaturę.  
\- Kochanie, jesteś chory, wracaj do łóżka – nakazała, jednak Tomlinson pokręcił głową. Schował papierową torbę do plecaka, nim podniósł błękitne tęczówki na matkę.  
\- Nie mogę, mam dzisiaj test z matmy i tak jakby muszę na nim być – skłamał cicho, biorąc kilka małych łyków herbaty – wrócę po szkole i od razu się położę, okej?  
Jay pokiwała głową, podając mu pastylki na gardło i tabletki przeciwbólowe.  
\- Jeśli będzie ci gorzej, wróć do domu, bez względu na matematykę – poprosiła, na co chłopak jedynie skinął głową, idąc na korytarz by założyć kurtkę i buty.   
\- Na razie! – pożegnał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi, po czym pociągnął nosem. Wydmuchał go w chusteczkę, wyrzucając ją do kosza po drodze, nim ruszył do dobrze już znanego mu budynku.   
Nim się zorientował, przekraczał już wielką, żelazną bramę. Westchnął cicho, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie jeansowej kurtki podszytej kożuszkiem, po czym wszedł po kamiennych schodach. Od razu ruszył do swojej szafki, gdzie zostawił katanę i część nie potrzebnych jeszcze książek.   
\- Cześć Louis! – obok siebie usłyszał głos Stana, który obejmował oczywiście ramieniem swoją dziewczynę.  
\- Cześć wam – przywitał się zachrypniętym głosem, zamykając metalową szafkę i poprawił sweter, który podciągnął mu się na biodrach.  
\- Wow stary, z kim tak wczoraj balowałeś, że ledwo mówisz? – zapytał, na co Tomlinson posłał mu złe spojrzenie. Nie był typem człowieka który pije co noc bądź pieprzy się po kątach, czego jednak Stan nie potrafił zrozumieć.  
\- Myślę, że spacery nie są rzeczą, którą twój mózg mógłby pojąć – mruknął, klepiąc go w ramię, nim wyminął i ruszył na francuski. Usiadł jak zwykle w swojej ławce pod koniec klasy przy ścianie, opierając się o nią plecami i zamknął na chwilę piekące od gorączki oczy.  
\- Hej, siedzisz sam? Moi koledzy mnie wystawili – odezwał się niski, ale przyjemny głos gdzieś po jego lewej stronie. Louis uchylił oczy, spoglądając na umięśnionego chłopaka, nim zerknął we wskazanym wcześniej kierunku, widząc blondyna i kędzierzawgo chłopaka zerkających na nich.  
\- Jasne, siadaj – szepnął, nie chcąc nadwyrężać głosu i zdjął zwoją torbę z krzesła, robiąc miejsce nowemu towarzyszowi.  
\- Nie jestem pewien czy zdążyliśmy się już poznać, jestem Liam – przedstawił się, na co Louis posłał mu lekki uśmiech, ściskając przyjaźnie dłoń.  
\- Miło mi, Louis – wychrypiał i odwrócił głowę, kichając w zgięcie łokcia – przepraszam – dodał, skinając na krótkie na zdrowie”.   
Otarł nos chusteczką, nim zgniecioną schował do kieszeni. Otworzył podręcznik, chcąc przypomnieć sobie coś – cokolwiek – z ostatniej lekcji. To nie tak, że Louis źle się uczył. Wręcz przeciwnie, uczył się wyśmienicie, jednak z jego stanem zdrowia oraz paroma ostatnimi wydarzeniami naprawdę nie miał głowy do języków obcych. Zagryzł wargę, patrząc zamyślonym wzrokiem na stronę w zeszycie, nim zrezygnowany zamknął go i oparł się głową o blat stolika.   
Chwilę później do sali weszła nauczycielka, więc Tomlinson wyprostował się, spoglądając na starszą kobietę z upiętymi w kok siwymi włosami i okularami na nosie. Nieco przypominała mu profesor McGonagall z serii książek o Harrym Potterze. Przywitali się cichym Bonjour, po czym zaczęła się lekcja. Louis starał się skupić na tym całą swoją uwagę, jednak myśli wciąż krążyły mu wokół sytuacji z Troyem, tajemniczym wilkiem w lesie oraz najbliższej paczce chusteczek, które musi kupić w sklepiku za szkołą.   
\- Wszystko okej? – zapytał Liam, nachylając się nieco w jego stronę. Louis posłał mu lekki uśmiech, skinając głową, jednak nie uszło to uwadze nauczycielki.  
\- Payne, Tomlinson, czy ja wam w czymś przeszkadzam? Liam, ty nie jesteś orłem z francuskiego, mógłbyś przestać rozmawiać – upomniała ich kobieta, na co Lou posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech.  
\- Przepraszam, pani profesor, to moja wina! Pytałem tylko Liama, czy ma chusteczki, widzi pani, pogoda trochę nadszarpnęła mi zdrowie. Przepraszam – odezwał się po francusku, zyskując zdumione spojrzenie towarzysza.  
\- Dobrze, po prostu już nie rozmawiajcie. Tak jak mówiłam, w tej części zdania… - wróciła do pokazywania wskaźnikiem poszczególnych słów na tablicy, kiedy Lou przekopywał swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby uśmierzyć ból gardła. W końcu odnalazł pastylki, które przed wyjściem dała mu mama i dyskretnie wsunął cytrynową tabletkę do ust. Westchnął cicho odkładając plecak przy swoich nogach, nim przepisał przykład z tablicy, kolorowymi cienkopisami zaznaczając to, co się zmienia i dodatkowo objaśniając to sobie strzałeczkami.   
Kiedy dzwonek oznajmił koniec lekcji, Louis spakował powoli swoje rzeczy, ponownie tłumiąc kichnięcie w łokciu. Przeklął pod nosem, ocierając nos chusteczką i zarzucił plecak na ramię.  
\- Powinieneś zostać w domu z tym katarem – zauważył Liam, spoglądając troskliwie na Tomlinsona. Ten westchnął, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Powiedzmy, że nie lubię opuszczać zajęć – mruknął, zauważając jak Stan mija jego klasę, nawet nie zauważając w niej obecności przyjaciela. Zagryzł nieco zawiedziony wargę, po czym wbił dłonie w kieszenie spodni.  
\- Hej – zaczął Payne, widząc nagłą zmianę nastroju chłopaka – może masz ochotę spędzić z nami lunch? – zapytał, uważnie przyglądając się Louisowi, kiedy ten zatrzymał się koło swojej szafki, aby zamienić podręcznik z francuskiego na ten matematyczny.  
\- Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać – mruknął w odpowiedzi, sięgając do tyłu szafki, gdzie dostrzegł paczkę chusteczek i dziękując w duchu Bogom, że jednak jakieś zostawił na wszelki wypadek. Od razu wyjął jedną, opróżniając w nią zapchany nos. Odetchnął cicho, wyrzucając papier do kosza i otarł ręce antybakteryjnym żelem.  
\- Nie będziesz – zapewnił go nieco – okej, bardzo – postawniejszy chłopak, przybierając na twarz łagodny uśmiech.  
Louis przeniósł na niego wzrok, po czym powoli skinął głową, zagryzając dolną wargę. Cóż, pewnie Stan nawet nie zauważy jego nieobecności.  
\- Świetnie! To do zobaczenia – pomachał mu, nim ruszył w kierunku sali gdzie odbywały się lekcje biologii. Louis odprowadził go wzrokiem, kiwając nieświadomie głową, nim zamknął swoją szafkę i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

3.  
Tak jak można było się spodziewać, Louis wbiegł na polanę koło piątej popołudniu, tym razem mając jednak na sobie sweter i kurtkę, a wokół szyi niedbale zawiązany szalik. Po jego policzkach ciekły łzy, wargi drżały w niemym szlochu, kiedy upadł wyczerpany na kolana przy głazie. Spuścił głowę, pozwalając swojemu ciału drżeć z emocji i płaczu, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Oparł się bokiem o ogromny kamień, próbując gwałtownie nabrać powietrza do płuc.   
Chwilę później poczuł delikatne szturchnięcie w ramię. Podniósł zapłakane spojrzenie prosto na ogromnego wilka, który patrzył na niego troskliwymi, brązowymi oczami. Louis miał wrażenie, że kojarzą mu się z kimś, jednak nie miał ochoty teraz się nad tym rozwodzić.  
\- Hej – wychrypiał, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. Zwierzak polizał ją, nim zbliżył się i wtulił w pierś chłopaka. Tomlinson nie oponował, objął ramionami wielkie ciało psa i wtulił twarz w jego szyję.  
\- Czy możesz chociaż rozważyć pomysł rozszarpania mnie? – poprosił, na co z gardła zwierzęcia wyrwało się warknięcie. Louis westchnął, kręcąc delikatnie głową.  
\- Tylko pytam – mruknął, nim odsunął się nieco i oparł plecami o kamień.   
Zagryzł wargę, wbijając spojrzenie przed siebie, nim ponownie przejechał dłońmi po mokrych policzkach by pozbyć się łez. Spojrzał na wilka, który teraz leżał z głową na jego kolanach, wtulając wielki łeb w jego brzuch. Mimowolnie wplótł palce w długą, gęstą sierść, przymykając powieki. Starał się unormować oddech, odciąć myśli od tego, że musi niedługo wrócić do domu. Jego mama bardzo by się martwiła, gdyby nie wrócił na noc, a on za bardzo ją kocha, aby sprawiać jej tyle kłopotów.  
\- Nie chcę tam wracać – szepnął w końcu, spoglądając na ogromnego psa, który patrzył na niego uważnie – nie chcę znowu słyszeć jego krzyków, to boli – dodał, zawijając kosmyk sierści na palec. Pies zaskomlał cicho jakby w odpowiedzi, nim mocniej nacisnął na jego ciało.  
Tomlinson uśmiechnął się na sekundę, nim kąciki jego ust znów opadły.  
\- Nie mogę mamie powiedzieć. To by ją zraniło, prawda? Ona tak bardzo go kocha, nie mogę złamać jej serca – wyszeptał, chcąc przekonać do tego siebie samego. Wilk jedynie szturchnął delikatnie nosem jego rękę, na co Louis wrócił do leniwego przeczesywania jego sierści.   
Siedzieli w ciszy, Louis nic więcej nie powiedział, jedynie czasem otarł z policzka łzę, kiedy naszło go wyjątkowo bolesne wspomnienie.  
Liam natomiast wiedział, że następnego ranka Louis znów będzie grał szczęśliwego nastolatka, który nie ma większych zmartwień niż praca domowa z matematyki. I bardzo mu to nie odpowiadało.   
\- Powinienem już wracać, mama będzie lada chwila w domu – szepnął, chcąc się podnieść, jednak zwierze położyło łapę na jego podołku, nie pozwalając mu się podnieść. Louis spojrzał na niego i widząc coś w rodzaju troski, posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech.  
\- Spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie. On nigdy nie pozwoli by mama się dowiedziała. On ją chyba też kocha, wiesz? – uspokoił go, na co wilk niechętnie podniósł się i zaczekał, aż Louis zrobi to samo. Chłopak poprawił szalik wokół szyi i ruszył w kierunku linii drzew, z jedną dłonią wciąż luźno na ciele zwierzęcia, które sięgało mu aż do pasa.   
\- Do zobaczenia – szepnął, kucając przed nim i objął ramionami jego szyję, wciskając na chwilę nos w sierść wilka. Westchnął cicho, po czym ucałował niepewnie jego łeb i ruszył główną drogą w stronę domu.

4.  
Jak Liam się domyślał, następnego dnia Louis chodził po korytarzach z uśmiechem przyklejonym na twarzy i witał się wesoło z każdym, kogo mijał.   
\- Dzień dobry Liamie! Jak twój poranek? – zapytał, kiedy chłopak stanął obok jego szafki, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Nie widział ani śladu smutnego chłopaka, wręcz błagającego o śmierć zeszłej nocy.   
\- Nie narzekam, a Twój? – uniósł brew, na co dostał od Louisa olśniewający uśmiech, zauważając, że mimo w kącikach oczu pojawiły się kurze łapki, tęczówki nie lśniły.  
\- Również całkiem przyjemny – nie kłamał, Troy musiał wyjść wcześniej, więc nie był mordowany wzrokiem przez cały poranek, co było naprawdę miłą odmianą.   
\- Cóż, w takim razie cieszy mnie to. Chciałem się zapytać… miałbyś może czas w weekend pomóc mi z francuskim? We wtorek jest ten duży sprawdzian i jak go obleję to nie zdam – zaczął, niepewnie pocierając kark. Louis skinął głową, zamykając szafkę i przyciskając do piersi podręcznik z biologii.  
\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Wpisz mi swój numer, napiszę ci kiedy będę miał czas – poprosił, podając swój telefon Liamowi. Chłopak wpisał rząd cyfr i zapisał swój numer, puszczając sygnał aby też mieć możliwość kontaktu z Louisem.  
\- Okej, dzięki. Widzimy się na lunchu? – upewnił się, na co Louis pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i ruszył na swoje lekcje, rzucając kilka razy cześć do mijanych ludzi z zajęć.  
Liam odprowadził go wzrokiem z przerażeniem zauważając wystający spod czarnego rękawa biały opatrunek na lewym nadgarstku chłopaka. Był niemal pewien, że wczorajszego wieczora go tam nie było. Zacisnął zęby, biorąc gwałtownie powietrze nim ruszył na matematykę. Jego myśli jednak wciąż krążyły wokół niższego bruneta z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i smutkiem w oczach. Ponad to wciąż pamiętał jego słowa, rozszarpać. Louis nie żartował, biorąc pod uwagę w jakim był stanie i Liam nie mógł znieść myśli, że dzieje mu się krzywda, a on nie może mu pomóc. To było po prostu ponad jego siły.  
\- Hej, stary, wszystko okej? – zapytał Niall, klepiąc go lekko w ramię. Harry pojawił się z drugiej strony, spoglądając niepewnie na przyjaciela.  
\- Trzęsiesz się, co się stało? – dodał, na co Payne pokręcił głową, zaciskając pięści i biorąc kilka ciężkich oddechów.   
\- Louis – szepnął w końcu, na co chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie rozumiejącym wzrokiem.   
\- Czy ty… I on… Znaczy… - zaczął Niall, stając przed wyższym chłopakiem i spojrzał uważnie w jego oczy. Liam odetchnął, spuszczając głowę.  
\- Ja tak. On jeszcze nie wie i… Boje się. Nie chcę… Nie chcę… - zaczął, jednak nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie tego słowa. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela kiwając głową, nim objął go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Nie odrzuci cię, Liam, po prostu… Musisz mu powiedzieć. Ale nie teraz, małe kroki okej? Nie wystrasz go – szepnął, na co ten pokiwał głową, odsuwając się.   
Cóz, Niall jedyny wiedział, co teraz przeżywa Liam, sam został odrzucony przez Amy, dwa lata temu i to był najgorszy okres jego życia. Przez ponad rok musiał znosić widok jej i Tylera w ich watasze, nim ten w końcu podpadł Liamowi na tyle, by wygonić zarówno jego jak i ją ze stada. Niall był wściekły jednak ostatecznie pogodził się z tym i mógł spróbować zacząć na nowo.   
Harry jednak nie znalazł jeszcze drugiej połówki, chociaż może tak było, jednak nie miał na tyle odwagi, by się do tego przyznać.  
\- Dzięki – szepnął Liam, ściskając ich przyjacielsko, nim całą trójką ruszyli do sali od matematyki, oczywiście spóźnieni.   
Podczas przerwy na lunch, całą trójką zajęli stolik w kącie przy oknie, by móc widzieć wszystko. Liam wbijał spojrzenie w drzwi, wypatrując wśród tłumu brązowych włosów i błękitnych oczu. Nigdzie nie mogąc go zauważyć zamknął oczy, wytężając słuch. Po chwili wyłapał na korytarzu miękki głos Louisa, który z kimś rozmawiał przez komórkę. Po chwili zorientował się, że jest to mama chłopaka. Kilka sekund później Louis rozłączył się i wszedł na stołówkę, rozglądając dookoła. Zatrzymał wzrok na chwilę na Stanie, jednak ten nawet go nie zauważył.   
\- Lou! – zawołał, na co Tomlinson od razu odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, posyłając uśmiech. Chłopak od razu ruszył w stronę trójki chłopaków, siadając między Liamem a Niallem.  
\- Hej chłopaki – przywitał się cicho, rozpakowując swoją kanapkę z papieru. Zerknął przelotnie na to z czym jest, po czym ugryzł niewielki kęs. Liam posłał mu badawcze spojrzenie, zatrzymując je na chwilę na białym bandażu na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Co sobie zrobiłeś w rękę, Lou? – zapytał cicho, co ściągnęło uwagę pozostałej dwójki chłopaków. Tomlinson spojrzał na swój bandaż, nie mając odwagi skłamać w oczy Payne’owi.  
\- Potknąłem się na schodach i spadłem na rękę, nic wielkiego – przełknął kęs, odkręcając butelkę z wodą. Chłopak westchnął, nie komentując tego, po czym zabrał się niemrawo za swoje jedzenie.   
\- Louis, rozumiesz może te odmiany z francuskiego? Za cholerę nie mogę ich załapać – zmienił temat Niall, wyciągając zeszyt z torby. Tomlinson pokiwał głowa, pochylając się i po chwili z anielską cierpliwością zaznaczył chłopakowi na kolorowo w zeszycie co się na co wymienia, tak, że Irlandczyk w końcu załapał.  
\- Dzięki stary, serio, powinieneś zostać nauczycielem – zauważył, na co brunet zaśmiał się, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Przemyślę ten pomysł – zgodził się, kończąc swoje jedzenie i wyrzucając puste opakowanie od śmieci. Dopił wodę, spoglądając na Liama, który wciąż posyłał mu nieodgadnione spojrzenia.  
\- Co jest? – zapytał, przez co Payne wyrwał się z zamyślenia.  
\- Co? Nie, nic, przepraszam – spuścił wzrok na swoją sałatkę, po chwili zamykając pudełko. Naprawdę nie miał teraz na nie ochoty. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to to, że Louisowi dzieje się krzywda, a on nie potrafi mu pomóc. 

5.  
Louis pojawiał się na polanie praktycznie każdego wieczora. Czasami wbiegał tam przerażony bądź zestresowany, a czasami wchodził spokojnie jedynie z posępną miną. Liam jednak zawsze tam na niego czekał, po pewnym czasie w towarzystwie Nialla i Harry’ego, którzy chcieli po prostu być pewnymi, że Liamowi nic nie grozi. Był ich przywódcą jak i przyjacielem, to było wręcz oczywiste, że się o niego martwili.  
Ten wieczór jednak był nieco inny. Liam od razu usłyszał kroki Louisa, jednak zaraz za nimi dało się słyszeć również kogoś innego.  
\- Wybiję Ci to pedalstwo z głowy gówniarzu, wracaj tu! – usłyszeli krzyk sekundę przed tym jak Louis wpadł na polanę. Rosły mężczyzna złapał go za kurtkę, szarpiąc i wymierzając solidny cios w szczękę, nim trzy rosłe wilki nie wyskoczyły między nich, obnażając kły. Mężczyzna cisnął Louisem na ziemię, nie zważając na to, że chłopak uderzył się w głowę o zmarzniętą ziemię i zaczął odsuwać.   
Liam warknął jeszcze głośniej, sierść na karku mu się zjeżyła, kiedy przygotowywał się do skoku na mężczyznę. Jak on śmiał w ogóle położyć palec na jego Louisie?!   
Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, kiedy poczuł szturchnięcie z prawej strony. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który z kolei wskazał łbem na Louisa i serce Liama pękło. Chłopak leżał na ziemi nieprzytomny z Niallem u boku, który próbował go ocucić.   
Troy korzystając z okazji zaczął uciekać, jednak Payne obiecał sobie, że nie odpuści mu tego. Teraz po prostu Louis był o wiele ważniejszy. Szybko pobiegł na skraj lasu, gdzie zmienił się w człowieka, zakładając pośpiesznie zostawione tam wcześniej ubrania.   
\- Louis?! Louis! – krzyknął upadając na kolana. Położył na nich głowę chłopaka, który jednak nie kontaktował. Pochylił się, przykładając ucho do jego klatki piersiowej jednak wyczuł to, jak się unosi i bijące serce. Z cichym westchnieniem ulgi spojrzał na biegnących w jego stronę przyjaciół, nim podniósł Tomlinsona na ręce.  
\- Zanieśmy go do domu – powiedział, kierując się między drzewami w stronę ich posiadłości.   
Wbrew pozorom nie był to drewniany domek, jednak sporej wielkości ładna willa, pomalowana na piaskowy kolor z grafitowym, spadzistym dachem. Wszedł na altankę, kopniakiem otwierając drzwi i bez słowa ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Słyszał na dole szepty pozostałych na temat tego, kogo przyniósł do domu, jednak ani Harry ani Niall nie mieli zamiaru opowiadać im tej historii.   
Ułożył chłopaka na miękkim łóżku, zdejmując z niego przemoczoną kurtkę i spodnie, w zamian za to okrywając go grubym kocem.   
Wszedł do łazienki, gdzie namoczył miękki ręcznik w letniej wodzie i delikatnie zaczął obmywać nim twarz chłopaka. Widział ogromnego siniaka na policzku, rozciętą wargę i opuchnięte oko. Serce pękło mu na ten widok, zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc by ktoś usłyszał to, że ich alfa płacze. Pociągnął nosem, próbując odgonić łzy, kiedy poczuł jak dłoń Louisa przesuwa się na łóżku. Chłopak po chwili uchylił lekko powieki, jęcząc chrapliwie z bólu.  
\- Liam? – zapytał cicho, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.   
\- Louis… Ciii… Nie ruszaj się, okej? Co Cię boli? – zapytał troskliwie chłopak, odgarniając z jego czoła grzywkę. Widząc i tam siniaka, skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Głowa… i brzuch… Ja… - zaczął, próbując się podnieść.  
\- Będziesz wymiotował? – zapytał, na co Louis pokiwał głową. Payne w mgnieniu oka podstawił mu miskę, w którą chłopak po chwili zwrócił całą zawartość żołądka. Opadł ponownie na poduszki, krztusząc się z bólu, nim Liam wrócił z łazienki.   
\- Przyniosę ci coś przeciwbólowo i wodę, dobrze? Postaraj się nie spać, zanim nie przyjdę – poprosił, na co Tomlinson skinął lekko głową. Za wszelką cenę starał się utrzymać otwarte oczy, rozglądając się po pokoju. Chwilę później Liam wrócił, uśmiechając się czule na widok mniejszego. Podał mu tabletkę i szklankę wody, po chwili pomagając ułożyć na łóżku.  
\- Teraz możesz się jeszcze przespać, okej? Spróbuj się zdrzemnąć, dobrze Ci to zrobi – poprosił, na co Louis złapał delikatnie lodowatymi palcami jego nadgarstek.   
\- Możesz… zostać ze mną? – wychrypiał cicho, na co Payne pokiwał głową, wślizgując się pod kołdrę do niego. Pomógł Louisowi ułożyć się na jego piersi zdrowym policzkiem i delikatnie objął ramionami, ogrzewając zmarznięte ciało chłopaka. Czuł jak ten po chwili przestaje drżeć z zimna, powoli zasypiając. W tym momencie Liam nie krył już łez, wycisnął czuły pocałunek na czubku jego głowy, zanim pozwolił słonym kroplom spłynąć w dół po policzkach.   
Chwilę później usłyszał delikatne pukanie do drzwi, nim w szparze pojawiła się głowa Cher.  
\- Wszystko okej? Potrzebujesz coś? – zapytała cicho, na co Liam posłał jej zmęczony uśmiech.   
\- Okej, zejdę do was później – zapewnił, wskazując na śpiącego chłopaka. Dziewczyna omiotła ich wzrokiem, posyłając współczujące spojrzenie, nim wyszła na dół. Liam westchnął cicho, delikatnie przeczesując kasztanowe kosmyki Louisa palcami, wbijając spojrzenie w sufit.   
Chwilę później usłyszał dzwonek Louisa z kurtki obok nich. Niepewnie sięgnął do niej, wyjmując urządzenie, gdzie wyświetlił się kontakt jego mamy. Zagryzł wargę, po chwili odbierając.  
\- Dzień dobry, pani Tomlinson. Tutaj Liam, przyjaciel Louisa. Tak tak, wszystko… dobrze. Lou zasnął, odwiozę go jutro w południe do domu, obiecuję. Ależ to żaden problem! Do jutra, pani Tomlinson – pożegnał się, odkładając telefon na stolik nocny.  
\- Kto to był? – usłyszał cichy głos chłopaka, na co spojrzał w dół.  
\- Twoja mama, śpij dalej – poprosił, na co ten zamruczał cicho, nim ponownie odpłynął w krainę Morfeusza.

6.  
\- Jesteś pewien, Li? – Cher spojrzała na alfę niepewnie, jakby starając się schować za stołem, kiedy ten spojrzał na nią groźnie.  
\- Tak, jestem pewien – warknął, spoglądając szybko na schody aby upewnić się, że Louis jeszcze śpi, a nie stoi gdzieś tam, nie wiedząc co robić.   
Brunetka uniosła ręce do góry w poddańczym geście, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. Wstał z krzesła, wstawiając wodę na kawę, kiedy usłyszał trzeszczącą deskę u góry schodów.  
Od razu wyszedł na korytarz, zauważając Louisa ubranego w jego nieco za duże spodnie od dresu i bluzę, który przecierał zdrowe oko pięścią.   
\- Hej, Lou! Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, wchodząc po schodach, by móc uważniej przyjrzeć się chłopakowi.   
\- Jak gówno… - przyznał cicho chłopak, pozwalając drugiemu przekręcić lekko swoją głowę, by mógł przyjrzeć się obrażeniom. Widząc jego wzrok westchnął, spuszczając spojrzenie na stopy.   
\- Przepraszam – szepnął, na co Liam pokręcił głową, obejmując drobne ciało kolegi ramionami.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać.  
\- To byłeś ty, prawda? Ten wilk? – zapytał po chwili Louis, odchylając nieco głowę. Payne pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie.   
\- Tak, to byłem ja. Chodźmy coś zjeść, pewnie jesteś głodny – zaproponował, obejmując go opiekuńczo ramieniem i pomógł mu zejść ze schodów. Razem ruszyli do kuchni, gdzie znajdowała się już reszta watahy.   
\- Ludzie, to jest Louis. Louis, to jest nasza wataha, Cher, Jaymi, Eleanor, Patric, Perrie i Zac, a Harry’ego i Nialla już znasz.   
Louis przemknął wzrokiem po wszystkich twarzach, zagryzając wargę. Starał się zapamiętać imiona wszystkich, jednak nie miał pojęcia, czy mu się uda.  
\- Hej stary, dobrze Cię widzieć, nieźle nas wystraszyłeś! – odezwał się Niall, przytulając go.   
Zaraz po nim podeszła reszta watahy, by podać mu dłoń i jeszcze raz się przedstawić. Louis jak zwykle był bardzo miły i pogodny, czym skradł serca praktycznie każdego, kto znajdował się w pomieszczeniu.   
Louis usiadł obok Jaymiego, kiedy Liam przygotowywał mu kanapkę i herbatę.   
\- Jak się czujesz? To nie wygląda najlepiej – zauważył chłopak, unosząc dłoń by lepiej zobaczyć ogromnego siniaka na policzku. Nie zdążył jednak zbliżyć opuszków palców do jego twarzy, kiedy usłyszeli gardłowe warknięcie. Louis przeniósł zdziwiony wzrok na Liama, ten jednak szatkował wzrokiem swojego kolegę.  
\- Okej, czaję! – chłopak uniósł ręce, odsuwając się lekko. Payne skinął głową i wrócił do robienia kanapek, czując na plecach zaniepokojony wzrok Tomlinsona. Szatyn od razu spuścił go, kiedy alfa się odwrócił, stawiając przed nim talerz i kubek z parującym napojem.  
\- Smacznego – dodał ciepło, siadając zaraz obok niego i układając ramię na oparciu jego krzesła. Niall posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, jednak Liam udawał, że nic nie widzi.   
Louis skupił się natomiast na znalezieniu sposobu jedzenia, by jego policzek nie bolał tak bardzo przy przeżuwaniu. W końcu skończył i popił wszystko herbatą, spoglądając na Liama niepewnie.  
\- Mogę… mogę skorzystać z prysznica? – zapytał, na co Payne od razu pokiwał głową.  
\- Jasne, zaprowadzę cię i obiecałem Twojej mamie, że odwiozę do domu… Ale najpierw prysznic, tak, to dobry pomysł – mruknął, wstając i od razu ułożył ramię wokół talii mniejszego chłopaka, jakby asekuracyjnie prowadząc go do schodów.   
\- Czy… czy mogę mieć też kilka pytań? Zanim mnie odwieziesz? – wyszeptał Lou, na co Liam pokiwał głową, posyłając mu uspokajający uśmiech.  
\- Byłbym zdziwiony, jeśli byś ich nie miał. Tu masz czystą bieliznę, twoje spodnie i koszulka są suche ale kurtka dalej mokra, więc dam Ci jakąś z moich okej? Możesz używać cokolwiek potrzebujesz, nie krępuj się i nie spiesz – dodał, zostawiając chłopaka w swojej łazience, samemu zabierając się za ogarnięcie pokoju.  
\- Powiesz mu? – usłyszał głos Harry’ego. Odwrócił się w jego stronę, wzdychając cicho.  
\- Tak jakby nie mam wyjścia, prawda? – zapytał, na co Styles wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Zawsze możesz coś wymyślić – zauważył, jednak Liam od razu pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się.  
\- Nie, nie zamierzam mu kłamać. Jeśli… jeśli mnie odrzuci ja… cóż, pozwolę mu – szepnął, po chwili czując ramiona Harry’ego wokół siebie.  
\- Nie myśl o tym. Nie wiesz, co się stanie, wiec… po prostu nie oczekuj niczego – poradził, po czym wyszedł, zostawiając go sam na sam z myślami.   
Liam opadł na materac, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje dłonie, przebudzając się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Louis wyszedł z łazienki. Spojrzał na niego niepewnie, na co Payne uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Tomlinson od razu usiadł, marszcząc nieco brwi, kiedy zastanawiał się nad pierwszym pytaniem.  
\- Kim dokładnie jesteś? – zapytał, spoglądając na Liama.   
Pierwszy punkt, zapytał kim, nie czym – pomyślał Payne, wzdychając cicho.   
\- Wilkołakiem, chociaż ta nazwa brzmi źle, wolę określenie wilk. To długa historia, urodziłem się już taki, tak jak moi rodzice, ale mój dziadek urodził się człowiekiem. To dość skomplikowane. Ale nie, nie zabijamy nikogo, nie porywamy zwierząt i tak dalej. Przynajmniej nie moje stado, nie odpowiadam za innych – dodał, na co Louis pokiwał głową.  
\- Wtedy, na polanie… - zaczął, na co Payne westchnął ponownie.  
\- Omal tam nie zamarzłeś, pierwszego dnia. Nie wiele myślałem, zanim coś zrobiłem, a… cóż, od pierwszego dnia, kiedy pojawiłeś się w naszej szkole, czułem coś do ciebie. Nie umiałem patrzeć na to, jak marzniesz i płaczesz. Przepraszam, jeśli cię wystraszyłem – szepnął cicho.   
Louis pokręcił głową, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech, kiedy przetwarzał informacje.  
\- Czułeś coś do mnie? – zapytał nagle, co zbiło nieco z tropu Liama. Chłopak w końcu ujął jego dłoń, co zmusiło Louisa do podniesienia wzroku.  
\- Wciąż czuję, Lou. To trochę przerażające, nie masz nawet pojęcia jaki wpływ masz na mnie. To trochę inaczej wygląda u wilkołaków. To znaczy… jest silniejsze. Po prostu spotykasz kogoś i w tej sekundzie wiesz, że wyczujesz jego zapach na drugim końcu świata. To przerażające, ale jednak.  
Louis milczał chwilę, po czym spojrzał ponownie na Liama, wzdychając cicho.  
\- To jakby rodzaj… związku? – zapytał, na co chłopak zaśmiał się bez humoru, kiwając głową.   
\- Tak, można to tak nazwać. U nas nazywa się to przywiązaniem lub związaniem, to po prostu przynależność. Oczywiście możesz mnie odrzucić, przynajmniej teraz… - widząc jego uniesione brwi, pokręcił głową, zbierając myśli.  
\- Okej, żeby związać się z kimś na zawsze, jedno musi ugryźć drugie, w związkach z reguły samiec gryzie samicę bądź wyższy rangą tego niższego. Chyba, że są tej samej rangi, to wtedy ten bardziej… władczy, że to tak określę.   
\- Czyli musiałbyś mnie ugryźć – mruknął Louis, na co serce Liama zabiło mocniej, ponieważ cholera, on brał to pod uwagę.  
\- Tak, musiałbym Cię ugryźć – przytaknął, bawiąc się niepewnie jego palcami. Po chwili spojrzał prosto w jego oczy, uśmiechając się.  
\- A jeśli bym cię odrzucił…   
\- Nie, nie chcę mówić ci co by się działo, gdybyś to zrobił. Nie chcę, abyś zostawał przy mnie z poczucia obowiązku albo litości. Proszę… - szepnął, na co Louis odruchowo ułożył dłoń na policzku potężniejszego mężczyzny, unosząc lekko jego twarz na siebie.  
\- Hej, spokojnie, nie odrzucam Cię. Dajmy sobie szansę, dobrze? Bez gryzienia, póki co. Daj mi się poznać lepiej, może nam się udać. Ty też mi się podobasz, wiesz? Od długiego czasu, po prostu zawsze bałem się, że… no wiesz, jestem tylko Louisem. Nie mam szans.  
Liam pokręcił głową, przyciągając go do siebie.   
\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał w jego szyję, na co Louis zachichotał.  
\- Okej, jedna sprawa. Nie warczysz na każdego, kto mnie dotknie, okej? To trochę przerażające, muszę się z tym wszystkim oswoić.  
Chłopak niechętnie pokiwał głową, na co Louis ponownie zaśmiał się, nim musnął ustami policzek Liama. I nawet jeśli jego serce omal się nie zatrzymało, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

7.  
\- Na miłość Boską, Louis! Co Ci się stało?! – krzyk Jay rozniósł się po korytarzu, kiedy Tomlinson w towarzystwie Liama wszedł do domu.   
\- Pokłóciłem się z kilkoma osiłkami w szkole, spokojnie, Liam mi pomógł – uspokoił kobietę, wskazując na chłopaka po swojej lewej stronie.   
\- Dziękuję Ci w takim razie, Liam, to wiele dla nas znaczy. Prawda, kochanie? – zwróciła się do Troya, który z zawahaniem skakał wzrokiem pomiędzy przyszłym pasierbem a groźnie wyglądającym chłopakiem.  
\- Tak, ogromnie wiele – dodał cicho, na co Payne prychnął pod nosem. Louis od razu szturchnął go lekko łokciem, spoglądając na mamę.  
\- Będzie Wam przeszkadzać, jeśli Liam zostanie na kolacji, mamo? – zapytał, na co kobieta od razu pokręciła głową.   
\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie! Idźcie do pokoju, Louis załóż coś czystego i zejdźcie za godzinę, szykuję spaghettie – machnęła ręką w stronę schodów, gdzie Tomlinson od razu pociągnął Liama.  
\- Dlaczego jej nie powiesz o tym idiocie? – zapytał po chwili Payne, zamykając drzwi do pokoju.  
\- Ponieważ mama go kocha, a on kocha mamę. Tylko mnie tak nie toleruje, Li, ale ją traktuje jak królową, wreszcie jest szczęśliwa. Ja się i tak wyprowadzę za rok, mogę to znieść, wiesz? – uśmiechnął się, zdejmując koszulkę. Liam wziął głęboki wdech widząc ilość siniaków, zarówno świeżych jak i starszych oraz innych ran.  
\- Boże, Lou – szepnął, podchodząc bliżej. Pochylił się, muskając ustami żółto-zielonego siniaka na ramieniu, nim spojrzał w błękitne, zaskoczone tęczówki.  
\- To nic takiego, spokojnie – szepnął Tommo, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i zatoczył delikatne kręgi kciukiem. Liam uważniej spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, po chwili uśmiechając delikatnie, nim skinął powoli głową.  
\- Okej, ale przysięgam, że jeśli jeszcze raz Cię dotknie, to nie ręczę za siebie – wyszeptał, na co Louis wspiął się na palce, całując go krótko w policzek. Posłał mu uśmiech, nim odsunął i założył na siebie miękki, szary sweter.   
\- Chcesz się trochę poprzytulać? – zapytał, by rozweselić nieco chłopaka, kiedy już usiedli na łóżku. Liam od razu owinął ramiona wokół niego, na co Tomlinson zaśmiał się cicho i ułożył głowę na silnej klatce piersiowej.   
Chwilę leżeli w milczeniu, kiedy telefon Louisa zawibrował z nową wiadomością.  
\- To Stan – mruknął, na co Liam wywrócił oczami. Chłopak ostatnio miał znikomy kontakt ze swoim przyjacielem przez jego dziewczynę, co wyraźnie raniło Louisa.   
\- Lily z nim zerwała i nie wie co robić – dodał, otwierając pole odpowiedzi.   
\- Co mu odpiszesz? – zapytał Liam, na co chłopak delikatnie wzruszył ramionami. Zagryzł wargę, chwilę wsłuchując się w bicie serca chłopaka, po czym ostatecznie napisał, że bardzo mu przykro (nie bardzo) i że w końcu znajdzie kogoś lepszego. Po tym odrzucił telefon na bok, wtulając zdrowy policzek w ramię chłopaka, zamykając oczy.  
\- Chciałbym tak już zostać – szepnął, jednak z wypowiedzeniem tych słów usłyszeli krzyk rodzicielki Louisa, wołającej ich na jedzenie. Powoli podnieśli się z łóżka, ruszając w stronę schodów.   
Tomlinson z lekkim uśmiechem splótł ich palce, ciągnąc w stronę kuchni, skąd wyczuć już można było zapach makaronu z sosem i mięsem.  
\- Mmmm umieram z głodu – uśmiechnął się, siadając do stołu. Liam zajął miejsce obok niego, posyłając wesoły uśmiech w stronę promieniującej kobiety.  
\- Smacznego, chłopcy – powiedziała, siadając do stołu naprzeciwko syna. Louis nałożył sobie średniej wielkości porcję, podając misę Liamowi i zabrał się za jedzenie.   
\- Więc… znacie się ze szkoły, tak? – zapytała Jay, spoglądając na Liama. Chłopak pokiwał głową, przełykając to, co miał w ustach nim się odezwał.  
\- Tak, mamy razem francuski – dodał, na co Louis posłał mu lekki uśmiech.   
Jay pokiwała głową, spoglądając na swojego syna, któremu uśmiech nie mógł zejść z twarzy. Zanotowała sobie, by z nim o tym później porozmawiać.  
\- Myślałeś już nad studiami, Liam? – zapytał po chwili Troy, na co Payne uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu.  
\- Tak, planowałem pójść na bezpieczeństwo narodowe albo skończyć szkołę policyjną, jeszcze nie zdecydowałem – powiedział, na co Jay posłała mu pełne uznania spojrzenie.   
\- A ty Lou już się zdecydowałeś? – zapytała, na co chłopak wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Ummm wciąż waham się między pedagogiką wczesnoszkolną a filologią angielską – przyznał, wsuwając do ust kolejny kęs makaronu. Jay skinęła głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Cóż, to byłby dobry pomysł, dzieciaki cię uwielbiają – zauważyła, na co Liam posłał mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Na dobrą sprawę ciężko znaleźć kogoś, kto nie lubi Louisa. W szkole każdy go uwielbia – dodał, na co Troy zmarszczył brwi, a Tomlinson zarumienił.  
\- Przesadzasz – mruknął, kończąc jedzenie i spojrzał na uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Liama. Jay chwilę skakała wzrokiem między dwójką chłopców, nim wróciła do jedzenia, sama uśmiechając się pod nosem.

8.  
Louis leżał na łóżku Liama, kiedy ten układał swoje rzeczy w szafie, siedząc na podłodze.  
\- Zostaw ją – powiedział, spoglądając na szarą bluzę z nazwiskiem Payne’a na plecach. Musiała być jeszcze z czasu kiedy chłopak trenował boks i brał udział w zawodach.  
\- Dlaczego? Nie mam zamiaru jej już nosić – Liam odwrócił się do niego przodem, na co Lou uniósł się na łokciu, unosząc brew.  
\- Może ja mam zamiar? – zapytał, gramoląc się z wysokiego łózka, by zabrać chłopakowi bluzę z rąk i wciągnąć ją przez głowę.   
Była dla niego znacznie za duża, rękawy niemal całkiem zakrywały palce, a pas sięgał niemal za pośladki, jednak w jakiś sposób było to niesamowicie urocze. Louis posłał chłopakowi szeroki uśmiech, oglądając się w lustrze by dostrzec ogromny napis z jego nazwiskiem i numerem 15.   
\- Zdecydowanie zostaje – mruknął Payne, ciągnąc go na swoje kolana. Louis zaśmiał się, obejmując ramionami jego szyję, nim wtulił w nią nos, zaciągając silnym zapachem alfy.  
\- Co robimy później, jak już uporządkujesz szafę? – zapytał cicho, bawiąc się krótkimi włoskami na jego karku.  
\- Nie wiem, na co masz ochotę? – uniósł brwi Liam, składając czułego buziaka ja czole chłopaka.  
\- Moglibyśmy coś obejrzeć – zaproponował, na co Payne pokiwał głową. Louis po chwili podniósł się, uśmiechając lekko do zdezorientowanego chłopaka.  
\- Skończ sprzątać, obiecałem Niallowi że pomogę mu z francuskim – posłał mu buziaka, nim wyszedł z pokoju.   
Liam chwilę patrzył za nim, zastanawiając się, kiedy tak stracił głowę, nim z cichym westchnieniem wrócił do układania ubrań na półkach. Skończył prawie godzinę później, schodząc do salonu, skąd słyszał śmiechy. Wszedł do pokoju, od razu zauważając Louisa który śmiał się z czegoś z Jaymim. Warknął głośno, na co oboje spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.  
\- Hej Li, już skończyłeś? – zapytał Louis z pogodnym uśmiechem, decydując się na nie reagowanie na zazdrość alfy, chociaż wyczuł, że Jaymi odsunął się od niego nieznacznie.   
Westchnął, wywracając oczami, po czym podniósł się i podszedł do Liama, wtulając w jego pierś.   
\- Przestań być taki zazdrosny, próbuję zdobyć sympatię twoich kolegów – mruknął na niego, nim Payne objął go silnie ramieniem.  
\- Możesz to robić na większą odległość? – zapytał cicho wilk, na co Louis wywrócił po raz kolejny oczami, posyłając mu zaraz potem znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Hej, czyje nazwisko mam na plecach?   
Liam zagryzł niepewnie wargę, przez co Tomlinson musiał przejechać po niej kciukiem, by ten sobie nie zrobił krzywdy.  
\- Jestem twój, okej? Więc koniec zazdrości, nie chce nikogo innego – szepnął, wspinając się na palce i składając buziaka na jego policzku.   
Liam pokiwał lekko głową, oddychając z ulgą, jednocześnie ignorując spojrzenia przyjaciół.  
\- Więc… film? – zapytał Louis figlarnie, uciekając na kanapę, gdzie zajął miejsce obok Zaca. Liam zaśmiał się głośno, włączając jednak Pamiętnik i usiadł obok Louisa, od razu sadzając go na swoich kolanach, przez co Tomlinson skulił się, wpasowując idealnie w przestrzeń pomiędzy ramionami Payne’a.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy – wyszeptał na ucho mniejszego, przez co ten westchnął cicho, spoglądając na niego dużymi, niebieskimi oczami.  
\- Czy to nie jest właśnie to, co Ci się najbardziej podoba? – zapytał, bawiąc się rękawem chłopaka. Ten pokiwał głową, składając buziaka na jego policzku, nim wrócili do oglądania.  
Kilkadziesiąt minut później wszystkie kobiety (oraz Harry z Louisem) byli we łzach, wtuleni w swoje drugie połówki, bądź kogoś, kogo akurat mieli pod ramieniem.   
\- Okej, koniec płaczu, idę zrobić kolację – oznajmił Payne, z łatwością podnosząc się z kanapy, wciąż trzymając w ramionach Louisa. Ten objął jego szyję ciaśniej, pozwalając zanieść się do kuchni, gdzie usiadł na blacie.  
\- Co robimy? – zapytał, biorąc pierwszą z brzegu książkę kucharską i otwierając na przypadkowej stronie. Zaczął ją przeglądać, jednak nic szczególnego nie przykuło jego uwagi.  
\- A na co masz ochotę? – mruknął Liam, przeglądając to, co mieli w lodówce.  
\- Hmmm – Louis zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na sufit przy robieniu myślącej miny – zjadłbym zapiekankę – powiedział w końcu, na co Payne pokiwał głową i wyjął wszystkie składniki potrzebne właśnie do tego dania.

9.  
Przez kilka dni Louis wracał późno do domu, spędzając więcej czasu u Liama. Dzięki temu unikał sytuacji, kiedy bvł sam na sam z Troyem, jednak nic nie trwa przecież wiecznie.  
Tego dnia mama wyjątkowo poprosiła go, by wrócił do domu szybciej, ponieważ chciała z nim ustalić wszystkie detale odnośnie ślubu, który miał odbyć się już za miesiąc. Louis zgodnie więc z jej prośbą zaraz po szkole wrócił do siebie, gdzie czekał już na niego Troy.   
Chłopak zdążył jedynie zamknąć drzwi, kiedy poczuł silne uderzenie w policzek.  
\- Ty mały, przebrzydły pedale, jak śmiesz jeszcze się tutaj pokazywać, wybiję Ci z głowy dobieranie się do innych facetów – wysyczał, ciskając chłopakiem o ścianę jak szmacianą lalką, nim zamachnął się ponownie, uderzając go z całej siły w nos. Louis krzyknął głucho, a sekundę później do domu wpadł nie kto inny jak Liam w towarzystwie mamy Tomlinsona.  
\- Co tu się dzieje?! – krzyknęła kobieta, podbiegając do leżącego na ziemi syna, który trzymał dłonią zakrwawioną twarz.   
Liam wściekły przyparł mężczyznę do ściany, podduszając ramieniem.  
\- Ostrzegałem, jeszcze raz dotkniesz Louisa a wyrwę ci wszystkie flaki! – ryknął, mocniej obijając zaskoczonym Troyem o beżową ścianę.  
\- Liam… Proszę… Zostaw go… - szepnął Lou, próbując wstać.   
\- Nie, Louis! Tyle razy cię poniżał i znęcał, nie będę dłużej patrzył, jak to się dzieje, rozumiesz? – chłopak rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, nim zamachnął się i przyłożył z pięści w policzek mężczyzny. Słychać było jedynie trzask kości, nim mężczyzna opadł na podłogę plując krwią.  
\- Liam… Proszę, potrzebuję Cię tutaj – wyszeptał Tomlinson słabo, na co Payne od razu zjawił się u jego boku.  
\- Liam… musimy zawieźć go do szpitala, to wygląda źle… - zaczęła, na co ten pokiwał głową. Bez zawahania wziął swojego chłopaka na ręce, niosąc do samochodu. Posadził go na tylnym siedzeniu, wraz z matką, sam siadając za kierownicą swojego auta. Ruszył z piskiem opon do najbliżeszego szpitala, gdzie od razu zabrano Lou na prześwietlenie. Liam spojrzał na załamaną Jay, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Pani Tomlinson… - zaczął, jednak kobieta zapłakana wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową.   
\- Nic nie zauważyłam… Nic! Byłam taka głupia, taka ślepa… On go bił… znęcał się.. nad moim synkiem… - wyszlochała, na co Payne objął ją ramionami, kołysząc delikatnie.  
\- Pani Tomlinson, to nie pani wina, proszę się nie obwiniać… - wyszeptał, pozwalając kobiecie wypłakać się w swoją pierś.   
Pół godziny później Louis wrócił do nich z opatrunkiem na nosie i brodzie, uśmiechając się słabo. Mężczyzna puścił Jay do syna, pozwalając jej sprawdzić jego stan zdrowia i to, jak bardzo jest poturbowany.  
\- Liam… - szepnął w końcu, podchodząc do alfy i wtulił się w jego silne ramiona. Ten od razu zamknął go w nich, zaciągając zapachem Tomlinsona.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie dam Cię skrzywdzić, rozumiesz? Nigdy więcej – szepnął, wplatając palce w kasztanowe kosmyki mniejszego chłopaka, który zaciskał pięść na jego koszulce, drżąc lekko.  
\- Wiem, kochanie, wiem – odpowiedział cicho nim wrócili do domu, gdzie Troya zabrała policja.   
Liam wyszedł koło dziesiątej wieczorem, kiedy Louis obiecał mu, że zobaczą się z samego rana. Machał mu na ganku, nim czarne auto nie zniknęło za zakrętem.  
\- Louis, wiesz, że musimy teraz wrócić do Doncaster, prawda? – zapytała Jay, patrząc na syna, którego kolory odpłynęły z twarzy.  
-C-co? Nie, mamo, ja nie mogę tam wrócić, wiesz, że nie mogę, ja nie… - zaczął, jednak kobieta pokręciła głową, wzdychając smutno.  
\- Louis, nie stać mnie na utrzymanie tego domu, ani na żadne mieszkanie w tak dużym mieście. Na razie zamieszkamy u babci, aż w końcu coś znajdziemy – powiedziała cicho, zdejmując w końcu z palca pierścionek zaręczynowy. Chwilę wahała się nad wyrzuceniem go, jednak ostatecznie stwierdziła, że może go sprzedać za ładne pieniądze.  
\- Mamo, nie mogę zostawić Liama – szepnął, jednak ta pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego hardo.  
\- Nie, Louis. Nie pozwolę, by coś znowu stanęło między mną a Tobą. Jesteś moim synem, muszę się tobą opiekować. Koniec dyskusji, jutro możesz zacząć się pakować – dodała, odwracając się by spędzić noc na kanapie.

10.  
Louis czuł jak jego serce pęka. Stał nad ogromnym kartonem, wkładając powoli wszystkie dorbne rzeczy, pozwalając łzom spływać po jego policzkach.  
\- Louis? Louis – Liam wpadł do pokoju, od razu łapiąc go w ramiona. Chłopak załkał, wtulając się w materiał jego bluzy, nim odchylił się, by spojrzeć na alfę załzawionymi oczami.  
\- Przepraszam, Liam… - wyszeptał, na co ten pokręcił głową, obejmując jego twarz dłonmi.  
\- Nie puszczę Cię, rozumiesz? Nie puszczę – wyszeptał, jednak Louis pokręcił ponownie głową, unosząc dłoń, by pogładzić jego policzek opuszkami palców.  
\- Nic nie możemy zrobić, kochanie. Nie mam jeszcze 18 lat, żebym mógł zostać tutaj sam. Przepraszam, tak bardzo Cię przepraszam – wyszeptał, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Czuł jak mężczyzna zacieśnia wokół niego uścisk, chowając twarz w jego włosach.  
\- Możesz… możesz pomóc mi się spakować? – poprosił cicho Tomlinson, na co Payne powoli skinął głową. Wspólnie zabrali się za wkładanie rzeczy do walizek i pudeł, nim mniejszy zatrzymał się, spoglądając na wilka niepewnie.   
\- Liam – zaczął cicho, na co meżczyzna odwrócił się, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Louis sięgnął do karku, odpinając łańcuszek, nim podszedł do chłopaka i zapiął go na jego szyi.  
\- Weź go, proszę – szepnął cicho, spoglądając w czekoladowe tęczówki ukochanego. Liam dotknął opuszkami miejsca, gdzie mały wisiorek w kształcie znaku zodiaku koziorożca stykał się z jego skórą.  
\- Wrócisz do mnie? – zapytał cicho Payne, spoglądając w jego błękitne, załzawione tęczówki. Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się smutno.  
\- 24 grudnia skończę osiemnaście lat. Obiecuję, że już nowy rok spędzimy razem – wyszeptał, nieświadom tego, że mama obserwuje ich przez uchylone drzwi.   
Liam pogładził kciukiem policzek chłopaka, nim przyciągnął go do siebie, drżąc w niemym szlochu.  
\- Kocham Cię, Louis. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo cię kocham – wyszeptał drżącym głosem, na co Tomlinson uśmiechnął się smutno, przyciskając na chwilę usta do ramienia chłopaka.  
\- Ja Ciebie też, Liam – wyszeptał, zagryzając wargę, by znów się nie rozpłakać.   
Po chwili skończyli pakowanie, decydując się na ostatni spacer. Louis założył na siebie bluzę Liama, która wciąż silnie pachniała chłopakiem. Spletli razem palce, kierując się w stronę miasteczka, nie mówiąc przy tym za wiele.  
\- Przyjedziesz do mnie do Doncaster? – zapytał cicho Louis, na co Liam pokiwał głową niemal w sekundzie, kiedy pytanie opuściło usta Louisa.  
\- Oczywiście, będę też dzwonił codziennie. Obiecasz mi mówić o wszystkim? Wiesz, że jakby coś się działo, od razu wsiadam w samochód i jadę? – upewnił się, na co Louis posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, kiwając głową.  
\- Wiem, kochanie – dodał, ściskając mocniej jego palce.   
Pół godziny później musieli już wracać.  
\- Możemy się teraz pożegnać? Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie wsiąść do auta, jeśli dalej będziesz tu stał – poprosił cicho Louis, kiedy stali na korytarzu. Niemal wszystkie rzeczy były już w bagażniku, Jay dokładała już ostatnie torby, co jakiś czas zerkając niepewnie na syna.   
Payne pokiwał powoli głową, pochylając się, by złączyć ich usta w pocałunku. Louis czuł motyle w brzuchu, kiedy odwzajemniał pieszczotę. Chwilę później odsunęli się od siebie, opierając jeszcze czoła.  
\- Kocham Cię – szepnął Louis, na co Louis pochylił się, muskając krótko jego wargi.  
\- Ja Ciebie też, skarbie. Zadzwoń do mnie, jak tylko dojedziesz, okej? Będę tęsknił – szepnął, na co Louis pokiwał głową, ściskając jego bluzę w pięściach.  
\- Ja za Tobą też – szepnął, płacząc cicho. Po chwili pod domem zjawił się Harry z Niallem, posyłając Louisowi smutne uśmiechy.  
\- Przyszliśmy się pożegnać. Daj czasem znać co u Ciebie, co? – poprosił Niall, obejmując przyjaciela ramieniem. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wtulając w silne ciało blondyna, po chwili też wtulając się w ciało Harry’ego.  
\- Oczywiście, że będę, jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi – zauważył, ocierając z policzków łzy.  
\- Louis, jedziemy za dziesięć minut – oznajmiła Jay, patrząc na czwórkę nastolatków z mieszaniną uczuć.   
Tomlinson spojrzał na nich niepewnie, całując ostatni raz Liama.  
\- Idźcie już, bo będę tylko bardziej płakać – szepnął, na co trójka wilków skinęła głową.  
\- Kocham Cię – szepnął Liam, na co Louis uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Ja Ciebie też. Was też, chłopaki – dodał, spoglądając na przyjaciół, którzy posłali mu lekkie uśmiechy, mamrocząc, że oni go też.   
W końcu trójka wilków zniknęła za rogiem, na co Louis bez słowa wgramolił się na przednie siedzenie auta. Jay wsiadła na miejsce kierowcy, spoglądając na syna. Louis jednak nie zamierzał obdarzyć jej spojrzeniem, skulił się na siedzeniu, obejmując ramionami kolana i wtulił nos w zgięcie łokcia, zaciągając się znajomym zapachem swojego chłopaka.   
Kobieta odpaliła samochód, bez słowa ruszając w stronę Doncaster. Louis drżał od czasu do czasu w niemym szlochu, przez co serce Jay pękało z każdą chwilą. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak złe wspomnienia miał z poprzedniej szkoły i jak ciężko było mu nawiązywać nowe znajomości, dlatego też było jej nie dobrze na myśl o tym, że musi zabrać stąd Louisa, z miejsca, gdzie znalazł kogoś, kto wydaje się go szczerze kochać. Miała przez to bałagn w głowie, rozerwana pomiędzy chęcią zostawienia tutaj syna, by był szczęśliwy, a obowiązkiem chronienia go i opiekowania sie nim.   
Nie chciała, aby Louis miał złamane serce. Ona miała je złamane za wiele razy i chciała za wszelką cenę uchronić przed tym syna. Pół godziny drogi później westchnęła, kręcąc głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Gwałtownie skręciła, zawracając i kierując się w stronę Londynu.  
\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał chrapliwie Louis, który otarł oczy rękawami bluzy.  
\- Staram się nie popełniać więcej błędów – mruknęła Jay, spoglądając przelotnie na syna. Ten uniósł brwi, nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi.  
\- Masz do mnie dzwonić codziennie, nie jeść za dużo śmieciowego jedzenia i zdać dobrze szkołę, rozumiesz? Jeśli Twoja średnia spadnie poniżej 4.0 wracam po Ciebie i zabieram do Doncaster – oznajmiła, na co Louis uchylił zaskoczony usta.  
\- Znaczy się, że…   
\- Tak, możesz zamieszkać u Liama – potwierdziła, na co Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, niecierpliwie wypatrując znaku oznajmiającego, że wjechali do Londynu. Kiedy już byli niedaleko ich starego domu, Louis pokierował matkę w stronę lasu.   
Kiedy tylko samochód zatrzymał się na podjeździe, Louis wyskoczył z niego, spoglądając na zaskoczoną Cher.   
\- Louis? Co ty tutaj…  
\- Gdzie Liam ? – przerwał jej, rozglądając się dookoła. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła się odezwać, kiedy zza domu wyłonił się zaskoczony chłopak. Louis nie wiele myśląc pobiegł w jego stronę, pozwalając Payne’owi złapać się w locie, nim zmiażdżył ich usta w pocałunku.  
\- Zostaję z Tobą – powiedział na wydechu, kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali. Liam spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami, unosząc zaskoczony brwi.   
\- Naprawdę?! Louis, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się cieszę! – powiedział, przytulając go mocniej do siebie. Po chwili podeszli do auta, gdzie wyładowali rzeczy Louisa.  
\- Dziękuję, pani Tomlinson. Obiecuję, że się nim zaopiekuję – dodał, na co kobieta pokiwała głową, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.  
\- Po prostu nie złam mu serca – poprosiła, po chwili żegnając się z Louisem i wsiadając do auta.  
\- Możemy… możemy iść na polankę? – poprosił po chwili Louis, na co ten pokiwał głową.   
Spletli razem palce, ruszając w stronę lasu, by po kilkunastu minutach spaceru znaleźć się na ich polanie. Louis dojrzał między źdźbłami trawy niebieskie kwiatki, na których widok szeroko się uśmiechnął. Liam zmienił się w wilka, pozwalając po chwili Louisowi oprzeć się o jego ciało. Tomlinson zaczął po chwili zrywać pojedyncze kwiatki, wplatając je w dłuższą sierść zwierzęcia, który mruczał cicho zadowolony z głową na kolanach chłopaka.  
Dopiero pod wieczór Liam ponownie zmienił się w człowieka, zakładając na siebie spodnie i koszulkę.  
\- Masz kwiaty we włosach – szepnął Liam, uśmiechając się lekko. Liam zaśmiał się cicho, po chwili schylając i zrywając kilka roślinek, wsuwając w kasztanową grzywkę błękitne płatki.  
\- Ty też – wyszeptał, schylając się i muskając ustami jego wargi.   
Wrócili do domu, gdzie zjedli z wszystkimi kolację, nim Liam pociągnął Louisa do ich pokoju.  
\- Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy jakoś uczcić pierwszą noc w naszym łóżku? – zapytał, akcentując przedostatnie słowo, nim agresywnie wpił się w jego usta, wsuwając dłonie pod materiał bluzy.

I cóż, jeśli następnego dnia Louis dumnie ukazywał światu ugryzienie nad lewym obojczykiem, nikt nie mógł go winić.


End file.
